deep secret
by Yuzu-ch
Summary: what if after 4 years the aliens have to go back to earth but kisshu doesn't want to why is that? on the other hand ichigo is already 17 but still a mew mew working at ryou so what would happen if ryou told them the aliens are back whats gonna ichigo do when she see her enemy kisshu once again and who is this little girl who looks exactly like her? ( i do not own TMM) Read itplease
1. Chapter 1

"kisshu please don't do this" kisshu Heard as someone was pleaded to him "I-I'm sorry" said kisshu walking out the room crying "I love you"

Kisshu gasped as he woke up from that awful dream "why am I remembering this now" kisshu said to himself as he pulled the sheets off his body he saw a small red haired girl about 4 years old sleeping next to him. he couldn't help smiling at the sight of his beautiful daughter "ichigo wake up" said kisshu with a sweet voice

The girl open her eyes slowly to see her father smiling at her "good morning papa" said the little girl half asleep

"good morning ichigo" said kisshu smiling

"that's rare papa" said the girl rubbing her eye

"what is?" said kisshu confuse

"papa calling me by my name is rare you always call me kitten or sweet heart" said the girl yawning

He looked at her and smiled he couldn't help but think how much she looked like her mother. red hair brown eyes she was the exact image of her the only think that compared his daughter to him was that she inherit his powers but if humans saw her she would pass as one of them. he couldn't help but grab her in to a tight hug "I'm sorry kitten its just one of does days" he said with a smile

"okay papa"said the 4 year old hugging him back

"okay well lets get you dress" said kisshu getting off the bed and taking his daughter in his arms

"I want strawberry clothes papa" said the little girl smiling

"okay" kisshu said smiling back

Its been 4 years sense kisshu,taruto and pai came back from earth to restore their planet and it worked even though their people were shock that kisshu brought a baby with them they didn't say much about it rumors when around but its faded fast and he was content with his current life. he was raising the most beautiful girl and that was enough.

"papa" said the girl happy

"what is it sweetheart" said kisshu smiling

Ichigo was showing off her little strawberry dress to her dad "what you think papa" said ichigo smiling

"wow such a beauty" said kisshu taking her in his arms giving her a kiss on the cheek

Ichigo giggled as she hugged her dad "thanks papa"

"okay kitten lets go get some breakfast and head to uncle pai lab"

"yay" screamed the girl running to the kitchen

***on their way to pai lab***

"hey papa" said ichigo looking at kisshu

"what is it kitten" said kisshu smiling

"why don't I have pointy ears like everyone else" said ichigo with curiosity

"well because your mom is human" said kisshu with a serious face

"what is human?" asked ichigo confused

"well there isn't only cyniclons in this galaxy sweetheart other planets have other species and one of does planets is called earth were humans live and they don't have pointy ears or powers there are powerless people at least some of them" said kisshu taking ichigo in his arms

"so I'm human?" asked ichigo even more confuse

"no honey you are half and half" kisshu said laughing

"oh I understand papa so I'm half cyniclon" said the girl a little sad

Kisshu looked at her and hugged her "you are but I wouldn't change you for nothing" said kisshu smiling

"I love you papa" said ichigo blushing

"I love you to honey" said kisshu with a big smile

"oh papa I can see uncle pai house" said ichigo excited

"yeah lets hurry then" said kisshu walking faster

***at pai house***

"we are here pai" screamed kisshu while putting ichigo on the floor

"uncle pai where are you" said ichigo giggling

"well that took you long enough" said a man who teleported in to the room

"sorry I walked here with ichigo" said kisshu scratching his head

"whatever kisshu" said pai coldly

"uncle pai" said ichigo jumping in to pai arms

"my little angel" said pai happy

It was weird to kisshu how someone like pai could change from cold to rainbows and unicorns every time he saw ichigo "where's taruto?" asked kisshu looking around the room

"he went to prepare the ship" said pai putting ichigo down

"ship" said kisshu confuse

"we are going to earth" said pai with a serious face

"WHAT" screamed kisshu "why?"

"because I need to do some research" said pai coldly

"but we I though we never had to go back there" said kisshu mad

Ichigo was staring at both of them confuse as to why her dad was mad at her uncle she wanted them to stop but was too scared to say anything

"I have to go it was a last minute thing kisshu" said pai trying to calm him down

"why do I have to go I don't want to see her I thought I did what I did so that I didn't hurt anyone anymore" said kisshu screaming at pai

"we have and we need you if we are to fight them once again" said pai calm

"no I won't do it I don't want to fight not her or any humans" said kisshu looking down

"its for our people kisshu" said pai putting a hand on kisshu shoulder

"I have ichigo I have to watched that she doesn't get hurt even if it is for our people she is first" said kisshu looking at pai

"papa" both pai and kisshu flinched at hearing ichigo who was about to cry

"I'm sorry kitten" said kisshu gently rubbing her head

Pai sighed it was true they had to fight them again and he knew what kisshu meant by not wanting his daughter to get hurt but they needed him no matter what

"come on don't you want to take ichigo to see her second home planet" said pai trying to convince kisshu

"why would I if everyone think of us as enemy's who want to take over the world" said kisshu turning around to look at pai

"ichigo wants to go papa" said the little girl jumping up and down

Kisshu looked at his daughter the truth was he didn't want to go back there after all she was there he didn't go true all that pain to just one day go back but pai was kind of right he did want to take ichigo there and probably they won't even have to fight the mews "fine" said kisshu looking at pai

"really?" said pai shocked

"yeah I mean I can't say no to my kitten and plus we might not even fight them" said kisshu with a force smile

"yay" said ichigo happy

"okay well let me ask taruto if the ship is ready go get some clothes while I do that kisshu cause we are going to be there for a couple of months" said pai then teleporting somewhere else

Kisshu sighed "lets go sweetheart we going to get ready for our trip" said kisshu grabbing his daughter from the floor

"okay papa" said ichigo smiling

And like that kisshu teleported to their house worried of what might happen when he returned to earth.

**Thanks for reading leave a review telling me what you think about my story so that way I can know if I should continue it or not :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready sweetheart" said kisshu looking at ichigo

"Yes papa" said Ichigo smiling

Kisshu and Ichigo were getting ready to go to earth. Kisshu was still hesitant to take her because even though Ichigo knew about her mother and the details of why she wasn't with them. He had never told her how she looks like or her name. Kisshu couldn't help feel worried about this decision "is it really ok" though Kisshu.

"Papa" said Ichigo running up to him

"What is it sweetheart" said Kisshu putting his thoughts aside

"I'm done" said Ichigo smiling

"Well let me teleport you to Taruto" said Kisshu taking Ichigo on his arms

Taruto was working on the controls of the ship setting the coordinates of earth when he heard someone teleporting behind him. He looked back to see Kisshu holding Ichigo "Heey Kisshu said Taruto happy

"Hey" said Kisshu putting Ichigo down

"Uncle Taru" Said Ichigo running to Taruto arms

"Hey my Little Kitty" said Taruto picking her up and giving her a tight hug "you are the cutest girl in the world" Taruto said giving her a kiss on the cheek

Kisshu just sighed Pai and Taruto were so affectionate to Ichigo he could hardly believe it specially from Pai who was so serious all the time "could you watch her for a second while I go get our stuff" said Kisshu looking at Taruto

"Sure" said Taruto smiling

Kisshu then teleported to his house to get the luggage. He looked around for Ichigo luggage and once he found it he checked that she didn't pack anything unnecessary then teleported back to the ship to his surprise Pai was already there.

"So are you ready" said Pai looking at Kisshu

"Y-Yeah" said Kisshu looking around

"What is it?" Asked Pai staring at Kisshu

"Where is Ichigo" asked Kisshu

"Oh she in your room playing with Taruto" said Pai going back to the control panel

"Okay thanks" said Kisshu walking to his room

While Kisshu was walking up to his room he could hear laughter. As he walked in the room he saw taruto and Ichigo jumping on the bed "the bed is not for jumping" said kisshu putting the luggage next to the bed.

"I'm sorry papa" said ichigo sitting on the bed

"You are no fun" said Taruto sticking his tongue out

"Pai asked me to tell you he needed you ASAP" said Kisshu unpacking

"Oh man" said Taruto with a disappointed face "well bye bye kitty" he then teleported away

"Of course I was lying" said Kisshu in his head

Kisshu continue unpacking while Ichigo played with her Dolls. Once he was finished he took a sit next to his daughter who looked at him smiling.

"Aren't you excited papa" said Ichigo happy

"About what sweetheart" said Kisshu laying down on the bed

"Earth" she said smiling

Kisshu looked at her and smiled "if you are then so am I" said kisshu laughing

"Yeah I wonder how humans are" she said curious

Kisshu then looked at her and sat next to Ichigo "I want you to promise me something" said Kisshu sweetly

"Anything for papa" said ichigo smiling

"I want you to never say your name to any human or tell them that you are half alien" said Kisshu with a serious tone

Ichigo looked at him confuse. She didn't understand why her father was saying such things all of a sudden "okay papa" she said smiling

Kisshu stared at her and smiled then gave her a hug. Suddenly they both heard as Pai voice said that they would be arriving in 3 hours "that's fast" Kisshu thought to himself as he sees Ichigo rubbing her eye "how about we take a nap" said Kisshu smiling

"Yeah" said Ichigo yawning

***At Cafe mew mew***

Lettuce,Pudding,Mint and Zakuro were talking to Ichigo all excited about the news she was gonna give them today

"S-So you all ready" said Ichigo smiling

"Just say it" said Mint coldly

"Yeah" said Lettuce excited

"Pudding can't wait anymore" said Pudding smiling

"Tell us" said Zakuro giggling

Ichigo looked at them then extended her hand while smiling. She heard as everyone *gasped* at seeing the ring in her finger "Aoyama-kun asked me to marry him" said Ichigo excited

"Ohmygod congrats" said Lettuce hugging her friend

Everyone then hugged Ichigo and congratulated her. Ichigo felt so happy at the moment she couldn't believe she was getting married to Aoyama she felt like all of it was a dream.

"Getting married at 17 that's crazy alright" said a blond haired man walking up to them

"Leave me alone Ryou" said Ichigo annoyed

"Whatever just get back to work all of you" said Ryou mad

Ichigo sighed and when back to work there wasn't even people today witch made working even more boring. Then she saw as Aoyama walked in the cafe "Hey" said Ichigo walking up to him

"Hello there Ichigo" said Aoyama smiling

"What brings you here?" asked Ichigo with a smile

"Can I not come to see my Future wife" said Aoyama laughing

Ichigo blushed at his comment "oh" she said looking down

"Does your boss mind if I talk to you?" said Aoyama staring at Ichigo

"His probably checking if there is any alien activity on earth" said Ichigo annoyed

"Well they are dangerous so I would understand him" said Aoyama smiling

Ichigo thought about it for a moment they never came back after the fighting with deep blue so why would Ryou still worried about it every time Ichigo though about does days she felt like her head was going to explode.

"Ichigo" said Aoyama worried

"I'm sorry what is it?" said Ichigo with pain

"Are you ok?" said Aoyama staring at Ichigo

"Y-Yeah it just my head hurts" said Ichigo with a force smile

"Sit down let me get you some water" said Aoyama walking to the kitchen

"Okay thanks" said Ichigo sitting down

She couldn't understand why every time she thought about it her head started to hurt a lot right now all she felt like to do was take a nap. But that thought was cut short when Ryou came running to her yelling "the aliens are back".

**Okay were I hope you like it and please review to know how good it was and sorry if I make some grammar mistake sense English isn't my first language my computer does all the Editing on that point but I'll try my best to write something you understand ok bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean they are back" said Ichigo standing up

"I saw it but it disappeared as soon as they landed that means they are here in earth" said Ryu mad

"Ugh why now" though Ichigo she didn't want to deal with aliens at the moment she though they left to never come back but I guess she was wrong

"Well we can't do anything unless we find them" said Mint drinking a cup of tea

"Do we really have to fight maybe they come in peace" said Lettuce holding some plates

"Aliens don't want peace they just want Earth" said Ryu annoyed

That comment annoyed Ichigo for some reason but she just stood there unable to say anything.

"Here drink some water" said Masaya who was standing next to Ichigo

"Oh yeah thanks" said Ichigo smiling

"Well till I find does damns Aliens go back to work people" said Ryu walking away

Masaya stared at Ichigo "Well I guess I'll go home for today" said Masaya smiling

"Aww ok" said Ichigo frowning

Masaya gave her a kiss on the cheek making Ichigo blush. He then said good bye to everyone in the café and went home.

Ichigo couldn't believe the aliens are back then she remembered Kisshu and she wondered how he was or if Aliens even grew old. She snapped out of her though when she heard plates breaking and sighed "Lettuce broke them again" said Ichigo.

***at the ship***

"Papa I think we landed" said Ichigo shaking Kisshu up

"Huh already time for Dinner" said Kisshu half asleep

The small girl giggled at her dads comment "No dad we are on Earth" said the 4 year old girl

"Already?" said Kisshu stretching his hands

"Yup" said Ichigo getting off the bed

"Ok ok let's go see what uncle pai is doing" said Kisshu getting off the bed as well and teleporting to where Pai is.

"Hey Pai" said Kisshu smiling

"Oh it's you where is my niece" said Pai looking at Kisshu when he saw someone teleporting next to Kish

"Hello uncle Pai" said the girl smiling

"Oh it's rare to see you teleport good job you are getting good at it" said Pai picking her up

"Yeah she still can't teleport to far though sense she is so young" said Kisshu taking Ichigo from Pai arms

"Well putting that aside we landed and they probably know about it but I invented something so that they can't find us" said Pai proud of himself

"Oh that's good so you mind if we walk around show my little Kitty the place" said Kisshu smiling

"Can we really do that!" said Ichigo excited

"Yeah sure just don't get in to trouble" said Pai going back to the controls of the ship

"NONONO" said Ichigo upset

"What's wrong darling" said Kisshu trying to calm her down

"I want to go with Papa, uncle Taruto and uncle Pai" said the girl puffing her face

Pai looked at the girl to reject her offer but instead he ended up accepting he could never say no to the little girl and he knew that very much.

***outside of the ship***

"You woke me up to take a walk" said Taruto yawning

"Uncle Taruto doesn't want to walk with me?" said Ichigo with tears forming in her eyes

"NO I love my little kitty very much I want to go with you everywhere" said Taruto trying to make her happy again.

"Yay" said Ichigo jumping in to Tarutos arms

Kisshu and pai looked at each other and laughed Ichigo had the 3 of them in the palm of her hand but on the other hand she was the Angel of the family.

"Wow papa this is a beautiful place" said the girl running around

"Don't go too far Angel you might get lost" said Kisshu walking next to Pai and Taruto

"Ok papa" said the girl smiling

"So what is this research you are doing Pai" said Kisshu curious

"Well is about the nature of this place" said Pai looking around

"Nature?" said Taruto confuse

"Yes about how Nature works" said Pai trying to make them understand

"Oh" said Kisshu confuse

"I see" said Taruto not wanting to ask anymore

"So why do we have to fight if its only nature you are researching" said Kisshu trying to understand why he is here

"Well knowing the blond guy he might tread us as enemy's even if we are only researching Nature and sense no one remember us" Pai stopped talking when he noticed he had something very bad. "Sorry I know how you feel about it" said Pai looking at Kisshu

"It's ok I understand" said Kisshu looking down "let's try and get it over with" Kisshu forced a smile on to his face.

Pai and Taruto looked at each other then looked at Kisshu worried but they couldn't find the words to make him feel better and they didn't want to make things worse.

"Papa" said Ichigo running up to him

"What is it" said Kisshu smiling

"I like earth" said Ichigo smiling at Kisshu

"That's good" said Kisshu laughing

Kisshu,Pai,Taruto and Ichigo continued their walk around the park when ichigo Notice a Castle and kids about her age playing on it "can you put me down dad" said Ichigo to Kisshu

"Sure sweetheart" said Kisshu putting Ichigo down "oh but please don't walk away from me sense Pai is researching right now and I don't want you to get lost"

Ichigo felt disappointed she wanted to play in the castle with the other kids too "Okay papa" said Ichigo sad.

Pai and Kisshu were using some machine while Taruto hold some kind of scissors Ichigo felt very bored at the moment. She stared at her dad and uncles that were too busy to even look at her so she took the chance to go play "it's not like they are going to leave" she thought to herself as she when to play with the kids

***hours later***

"Bye bye" said Ichigo to the kids who were leaving with their parents

"That was fun I can't wait to tell papa" said the girl walking back to where her dad is

Ichigo walked up to where her dad and uncle where to see they were gone. She then looked for them but they were nowhere to be found "papa" said Ichigo starting to cry. She sat down on a bench and started crying Wishing that her dad or uncles would come for her.

"Is everything ok child" said a girl who noticed Ichigo

Ichigo looked up to see a human with green hair "n-no" said Ichigo sobbing

"What's wrong" said the green haired girl

"My papa I can't find him" said Ichigo still crying

"What's your name? Maybe we can find him" said the green haired girl with a smile

Ichigo then remembered that her dad had told her not to tell her named or who he was to human "I-I can't" said Ichigo looking down

Then girl stared at her for a moment "well my name is Lettuce" said the girl smiling

"Nice to meet you" said Ichigo looking up at the girl

When Lettuce looked at her girl well she was the exact image of Ichigo her Brown eyes and red hair only she was a child and Ichigo was older.

"How about a buy you some cake at the café I work at" said Lettuce smiling

Ichigo smiled "sure" said the little girl

"Ok" said Lettuce extending her hand to the girl

Ichigo held the hand of the girl and walked to the Café with her

***at the other side of the park***

"Are we done Pai' said Kisshu tired

"Yup" said Pai looking at him

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Pai

"I think she is with Taruto" said Kisshu giving some Machine to Pai

Taruto came running towards them "Guys I was looking for you two" said Taruto tired of running

"Where is Ichigo?" asked Pai looking at Taruto

"Yeah where is she" said Kisshu looking around Taruto

"Huh isn't she with you guys" said Taruto confuse

Pai and Kisshu stared at each other and teleported to where they last were they looked in the playground and everywhere but Ichigo was nowhere to be found.

Kisshu fell to the floor "where is she" said Kisshu feeling like no air was entering his body

***at the café***

Ichigo was cleaning the tables when she saw Lettuce walked in and she noticed someone next to her.

"Hey Lettuce" said Ichigo walking up to her to see who she brought

"Hey ichigo" said Lettuce smiling

"Who's that" said Mint walking up to them

"Oh she was lost at the park and she won't tell me her name or anything so I brought her here to see if you guys can help me find her dad" said Lettuce worried

"What made you think she would talk to us" said Zakuro walking up to them

"Well" said Lettuce not knowing how to respond

"Hey onee-chan can I eat the cake now?" asked the small little girl

Everyone looked at her and *gasped* at seeing how much she looked like Ichigo. Lettuce could only laugh at everyone reaction especially at Ichigos.

Ichigo stood there in shock at seeing the little girl it was like looking at her younger self "c-c-cake I'll bring you one" said Ichigo running toward the kitchen she just couldn't believe that someone looked so much as her.

**Well I hope you like it and hope you keep reading it. Plus thanks to the people who like this story I keep writing it because of the support you give the story thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo was looking at the girl eat her cake. She couldn't stop thinking about how much they look alike, she just couldn't believe it. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Lettuce call out to her. "What is it" said Ichigo walking but to Lettuce.

"W-Well I was thinking maybe you could talk to her. I can't get her to tell me her parents name or anything for that matter. Could you try please I don't know what else to do" said Lettuce feeling sad

"Well I could try" said Ichigo not feeling so confident about it.

"Thanks" said Lettuce smiling

Ichigo sighed and walked toward the 4 year old who was eating her cake happily "can I sit here" said Ichigo with a smile.

"Ok" said the 4 year old smiling at Ichigo

Ichigo giggled at the little girl who had frosting all over her mouth. It felt natural to Ichigo when she grabbed the napkin and cleaned the frosting out of the little girl mouth.

"Thank you" said the 4 year old giving her an even bigger smile

"You are welcome" said Ichigo smiling. She then notices how the girl stared at her "something wrong?"

"We look alike" said the girl laughing

Ichigo couldn't deny her that they did look very alike. "What's your name if you don't mind me asking" said Ichigo staring at the girl. The little girl stood there quiet for a moment making Ichigo feel awkward. "Papa told me to never say my name to strangers" said the 4 year old.

"Well my name is Ichigo now we aren't strangers" said Ichigo smiling

"Wow really" said the little girl amazed

Ichigo didn't understand why she was so amazed by her name it was strange "well sense we arent strangers anymore how about you tell me yours"

The 4 year old looked down "I-I-I can't papa would get mad"

"Well how about a nickname then" said Ichigo trying to at least get a name to call her by

"Well my papa and my uncles always call me their little kitty so how about kitty" said the little girl beaming with happiness.

"Ok then I will call you Kitty for now" Ichigo giggled at least she was getting more information than Lettuce. "Your mom and dad must be worried not knowing where you are" said Ichigo staring at the girl.

"I don't have a mom" said the little girl finishing her cake

"I-I'm sorry" Ichigo looked down she felt like she said something really rude but she didn't know. She still felt bad about it. She felt a small hand on her head. She looked up to see the little girl smiling.

"Don't cry Onee-chan, mama isn't dead she just isn't with me and papa. Plus papa take good care of me his, my hero" said the 4 year old girl smiling at Ichigo who was about to cry. "Hey Onee-chan can I get some juice"

Ichigo looked at her and smiled "such a strong little girl" she thought to herself before saying "sure" she then got up and when to the kitchen to get her some juice.

The little girl then got off the chair and looked at everyone who were too busy working to notice her. She then walked out the café making sure no one noticed. Once she was outside she looked back at the café "Everyone sure was nice" said the 4 year old giggling She then teleported to where she last saw her dad.

When Ichigo came back with some juice she saw the girl was already gone "Hey Lettuce did someone come for kitty?" asked Ichigo worried for the 4 year old

"Kitty?" said Lettuce confuse

"You know the little girl" said Ichigo pointing at the table the 4 year old was

"Oh well I didn't see anyone but maybe someone did?" said Lettuce going back to work

"She didn't even say goodbye" said Ichigo to herself feeling a little sad that the girl had left

***At the park***

Everyone was still looking for Ichigo in the park. Neither of them was leaving till she was found. They then heard someone screaming their names. When they looked back to see who it was, they found themselves crying from joy to see the little 4 year old girl.

Kisshu ran toward her and gave her a tight hug "Kitty I was so worried where were you" said Kisshu with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry papa" said Ichigo hugging him

Pai and Taruto couldn't feel more relief to see their niece safe. "Where were you?" said Pai walking up to them.

"Yeah sweetheart I was so worried where were you anyway?" said Kisshu looking at his daughter

"Well I was playing in the castle with other kids then everyone left and when I looked up to where you were papa. No one was there so I cried and waited for you on a bench but no one came and then this girl came and helped me. She even bought me cake" Ichigo was talking so fast that neither Pai nor Kisshu could understand. Taruto was just nodding at whatever she was saying but he still didn't understand either.

"Okay I understand sweetheart as long as you are safe" said Kisshu trying to make her stop talking

"Papa the girl that helped me was really nice can I visit her again?" said Ichigo smiling

"Sweetheart you went somewhere with a stranger? That is very dangerous what if she was a bad person" said Kisshu scolding Ichigo.

"B-But she was nice" said Ichigo crying

Kisshu sighed "Fine, sense she was nice I guess its fine" said Kisshu picking up Ichigo

"Yay thank you papa" said Ichigo giving him a hug

"Well let's go back to the ship" said Kisshu looking at Pai and Taruto who only nodded and teleported to the ship.

***The next day***

"Do we have to do this every day" said Kisshu putting down his daughter.

"Yes and today will be especially difficult" said Pai preparing some kind of machine.

"Papa look at this" said Ichigo pointing at a bee.

"Don't get to close to that sweetheart" said Kisshu smiling.

"So why is it more difficult today?" asked Taruto looking at Pai.

"We might alert the blond guy today" said Pai adjusting his machine.

"Does that mean what I think it means" said Kisshu walking up to pai.

"Yup it does" said Pai calmly.

"How can you be so calm about it" said Taruto laughing.

"How can you be laughing" said Kisshu with a serious expression.

"Don't worry I brought some Chimera anima" said Pai looking at Kisshu.

"I don't want to hurt anyone" said Kisshu hesitant to using a chimera.

"Don't worry" said Pai finishing the adjustment on his machine.

Even if Kisshu told him not to worry he still did. He didn't want to hurt the mews or anyone for that matter. He just hoped to get this over as soon as possible. He then looked at his little girl and smiled. She was picking up flowers who would think that she was half alien. Kisshu was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Pai call for him.

"Kisshu you should hide Ichigo somewhere safe. So that she stays out of danger" said Pai staring at Kisshu.

"Yeah I understand" Kisshu walked up to his daughter who was calmly picking up flowers "Kitty" said Kisshu sweetly

The girl looked up to see her that next to her "Hey papa, here you go flowers for you" said the little girl smiling.

"Hold them for me okay but why don't you go play in the castle you like so much" said Kisshu smiling.

"Really papa I can go?" said the little girl happy.

"Yeah" said Kisshu laughing at her reaction.

Ichigo got up and left to play in the castle. Kisshu couldn't help but frown to know that he had to fight. He wanted nothing to do with that. He then turn around and walked toward Pai and Taruto.

***At the café mew mew***

Ichigo was about finishing with her work. She has been thinking all day about kitty. For her surprise she really wanted to see the little girl again. But her thoughts were stopped when she heard Ryou screaming "Then Aliens are at the Park"

"Not now" said Ichigo to herself. She really wasn't up to fight at the moment and she was just about finished with her work.

***At the park***

"Waiting is so not fun" said Taruto bored

"Well I'm almost done" said Pai focusing on the small laser

"Can we talk it out first instead of fighting" said Kisshu trying to avoid a fight between him and the mews.

"I can try but as soon as they say no I'm letting the chimera do its work" said Pai turning off the laser. Just as he was done the mews appeared.

Ichigo stared at the three aliens who were standing in front of them. When her gaze found a green haired alien "Kisshu" whispered Ichigo. She couldn't help noticed how much they had changed they looked mature and more muscular.

"We don't want to fight" said Pai staring at the mews.

They all were in shock did he really say that they didn't want to fight. That couldn't be true all they wanted is to rule over humans. That must be their reason to be here there can't be any other reason.

"Yeah right like we will believe you" said Mint annoyed

"Well at least we tried" said Kisshu before sending the chimera anima to attack them

Ichigo couldn't stop looking at Kisshu. Who didn't even notice her gaze it was like he was completely oblivious to her existence. Her heart started to feel tight but she put the feeling aside when she saw that the other mews needed her help.

**Sorry if I messed up my grammar or something sense English is like my second language and my computer doesn't correct every spelling mistake I do. So please be a little understanding about my grammar and forgive me if I made any mistakes witch I did a lot.**


	5. Chapter 5

After the mews had defeated the chimera they saw that the three aliens were long gone. Ichigo just couldn't believe that the aliens were back but what shocked her the most was seeing Kisshu. Her memories of him were hazy, her head started to hurt really badly "Ugh I hate this headaches" said Ichigo putting one hand on her head.

"We should go back to the Café" said Lettuce walking up to her "Oh are you ok Ichigo" Lettuce looked at her concern.

"Yeah, it's just one of does headaches I get" said Ichigo giving her a weak smile.

"You know, you should get that checked. Didn't you say you had them sense that accident four years back" said Lettuce worried.

"Yeah but I'm fine, don't worry ok" said Ichigo smiling she didn't really want to worry Lettuce. She doesn't remember this accident Lettuce mentioned all she remembers is waking up in the hospital with all her friends and family next to her. She also remembers the empty feeling and her none stop crying for a month. The doctor had told her parents that maybe she was passing by emotionally times because of the so called "accident" that she didn't even remember and every time she tried her head would hurt a lot. Her memory was hazy she could remember spending time with Aoyama-kun and her friends but she felt that her memory wasn't exactly correct but after a few weeks she just learned to live with it.

"Well let's walk back" said Lettuce smiling.

"Do we have to? I don't want to work" said Ichigo frowning.

Lettuce and Ichigo walking back to the Café when they heard someone calling for them. Ichigo looked back to see a 4 year old girl smiling at her "Kitty!" said Ichigo kneeling down to hug her.

"Hi Ichigo-nee" said the little girl hugging her back.

"Well hello there Kitty" said Lettuce smiling at the girl.

"Hi" said the little girl waving her hand at Lettuce.

"What are you doing here" said Ichigo smiling. She didn't know why seeing the 4 year old girl made her so happy.

"I was playing in the castle" said the little girl pointing at the playground next to them.

"Alone?" asked Lettuce looking around for her parents.

"No papa was with me but he said he had to go do something" said the little girl smiling.

"Oh" said the two older girls looking at each other

"You left last time and didn't even say goodbye" said Ichigo looking at the little girl.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-nee, can I go visit today then?" said the little girl staring at Ichigo.

"Yeah, you should go spend time with me" said Ichigo smiling at the girl.

"Ok wait here I'm going to go ask papa" said the little girl running off.

"Ok" said Ichigo giggling.

Lettuce looked at Ichigo "you sure got attached to her" said Lettuce smiling

Ichigo blushed "that's not it she is just so cute, I can't help feel happy" said Ichigo looking the direction the girl went.

"I see" said Lettuce smiling.

***not so far from Ichigo and Lettuce"**

"Papa" screamed Ichigo running towards Kisshu

"What is it sweetheart, are you done playing in the castle?" said Kisshu looking at his daughter.

"No, I met with the girls that help me can I go play with them?" said Ichigo smiling. She noticed how her dad was thinking about letting her go or not. She stared at him with puppy eyes in tell he sighed.

"Fine sense I have to be here for a while but please come home before it gets dark. I'll wait for you here ok and don't teleport in front of people" said Kisshu scratching his head, he just couldn't say no to her when she gave him the puppy eyes.

"Ok papa thank you" said Ichigo running back to the two girls.

Kisshu sighed "is she really a 4 year old".

"Soon enough she be old enough to marry" said a Voice from behind him.

"NO WAY, I WON'T LET A BOY HAVE MY ANGEL" screamed Kisshu looking back to see Pai.

"Hahaha over protective much?" said Taruto appearing next to Kisshu.

"You guys, sure know one hell of an entrance" said Kisshu putting his hands behind his head

***Back to Ichigo and Lettuce***

The two girls where laughing about a comment when they saw the 4 year old girl coming back. "Hey what did you papa say?" asked Ichigo smiling.

"He said I could sense you are nice people" said the 4 year old smiling back.

"Ok then let's go" said Ichigo giving the little girl her hand.

"Ok" said the little 4 year old grabbing Ichigo hand.

Lettuce could only see the sweet moment, she stared at Ichigo and how happy she looks when she is with the little girl. It feels like a mother daughter moment, Lettuce giggled and the silly thing she just though.

***at Café mew mew***

"I really don't want to work" said Ichigo frowning.

"Ichigo-nee is lazy" said the 4 year old girl giggling.

"Am not" said Ichigo laughing.

"Well I could take your shift and you can spend time with Kitty sense you seem to not want to work today" said Lettuce smiling.

"Would you really do this for me" said Ichigo grabbing Lettuce by the shoulders.

"Yeah" said Lettuce giggling.

"Thank you so much" said Ichigo hugging Lettuce.

"Let's go then Kitty" said Ichigo grabbing the little girls hand and walking away

Kitty waved good bye to Lettuce and she couldn't help but smile at how much Ichigo grew attached to that little girl.

***at a shop***

"Wow this is really good Ichigo-nee" said the little 4 year old girl.

"Did you really never eat ice cream?" said Ichigo looking confuse.

"Yup" said the little girl licking her ice cream.

Her father really must be weird to never have taken her to eat ice cream. She sure is adorable, how can a mother leave such a child. Ichigo sighed earning the attention of the girl.

"Is something wrong Ichigo-nee" said the little girl with ice cream all over her face.

"No no" said Ichigo grabbing a napkin and cleaning the girls face.

Ichigo left the ice cream shop after Kitty was done with her ice cream. It was getting awkward sense people would stare at her and say comments like "Such cute mother and child moment" it made Ichigo really happy and that's what she find awkward. They decided to go to the nearby mall to go buy some bracelet Ichigo wanted. The stares never stopped though, Ichigo went in to the shop where she saw the bracelet "Ok well let me buy this real quick and leave ok kitty" said Ichigo grabbing the bravelet and walking to the cash register.

"Ok" said kitty looking around the store. She then noticed another girl about her age crying to her mother. She saw how the girl mother picked her and gave her a kiss and bought her a crown.

"Ok let's go" said Ichigo but then she noticed that Kitty was looking at the young mother and child. Her stare was that of it must be nice. Ichigo picked her up the little girl just looked at her shocked "Let's go check some other stores" said Ichigo smiling, she saw as the girl blushed and just nodded.

**Sorry for the slow update but I hope you enjoy this chapter and forgive me for my grammar if I screw up somewhere. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Earth is always so relaxing" said Kisshu laying on a field of flowers. He closed his eyes to feel more relaxed, he could hear someone walking up to him slowly as if to take him by surprise but with does giggles it wouldn't work. When he felt her close enough, he pulled her to him for a tickle attack. He smiled while the air was field with the girl laughter.

"Papa please stop I give" said the little girl laughing.

"Then said 'papa I love you' and I will stop" said Kisshu stopping his tickle attack so she can talk.

"I love you a lot papa" said the girl smiling and giving him a hug.

"I love you too kitty" said Kisshu with a smirk.

The little girl sat on his lap and started picking up flowers. Kisshu stared at the child on his lap and smiled, she was the best thing that ever happened to him other than her mother of course. Still he felt guilty his daughter would never met his mother and it would all be because of who he. His smile turns sour and he can feel it getting harder to keep it.

"Papa you should play with me and my friend someday she is nice" said Ichigo smiling at his father.

"I don't think that's a good idea Kitty" said Kisshu with a sad smile.

"Why?" she asked confused. Her father face was a sad one and she could see how he was thinking how to explain to her.

Kisshu stared at his daughter looking for a way to explain this 'humans are different from us' thing. "w-well" kisshu stutter trying to get the words out, he could feel his daughter gaze at him waiting patiently. He cleared his throat and looked at his daughter once again "Humans don't believe there are other life forms out there, plus they consider dangerous what they don't understand. You see kitty we are another race, we can do stuff they can't. We are different in many ways and form, the history between us is bad too" that was a sad way to put it but Kisshu knew that hiding things always end up bad and he was hiding enough from here so at least he could explain this much.

"How is it bad?" she was more curious then anything now and kisshu dreaded talking about the past.

"Well before you were born, your uncle's and I came to earth. We wanted to take over but well that didn't work out very well" Kisshu laughed remembering does days "all because the mews stopped us and in the end they helped us restore our planet but still we are consider enemy to them and this planet as well" Kisshu gave her a sad smile.

"So papa was evil" the little girl gasped and then laughed.

Kisshu looked at her and laughed, he was indeed back then. He couldn't say he was the best person in the world but it was all to safe his people so killing wasn't that big of a deal but he has come a long way from then and he no longer wanted to hurt people. All thanks to his little angel "I was but one look at you and it all changed" he gave her a hug and a kiss, he could hear her giggle.

"Hey but mama wasn't scared of you so maybe my friend won't be scared of you" said Ichigo beaming with hope.

Kisshu hesitated a little on his response. She knew the details of her mother not all of them but some, like that she was human. "And how do you know that she wasn't scared of me?" said Kisshu smiling

Ichigo just shrugged "can you tell me about mama?" she never did ask much about her mother. She knew her mother wasn't with them because it was for the best or so her papa says.

Kisshu was not expecting this question. She never was one to ask about her mother and he was grateful that she took his explaining back then as her answers but he knew she wanted to know more and that someday he would have to explain. But he didn't see that day being today, all he could to answer as best as he could. She deserve that much but still this topic always made his heart break a little knowing he took away the chance from ichigo ever meeting her mother. He sighed "Ok ask" said Kisshu with a forced smile.

"How did you fall in love with mama?" the happiness in her voice could be noticed. She never expected her dad to want to talk about her mother so easily, that was one of the reasons that made her never ask.

"Well your mama was different at least to me she was, to me at first it was fun and games but later on I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She hated my guts and we were always fighting but I guess at some point she just got to me" said Kisshu chuckling.

The little girl just stared at Kisshu as in waiting for him to continue. She knew that wasn't the whole story and wanted to know every detail he was willing to tell. She beamed when she saw her father continued with his story.

"Your mother was in love with some other guy or had a 'crush' as humans call it and I hated the guy. He was always getting your mom attention it was very annoying" Kisshu laughed remembering his jealousy "but you know one day I saw your mom sleeping under a tree and even though we were consider enemies, I found her to be the most beautiful person in the world. I scared her that day but it was the beginning of a very beautiful thing and months later that thing turned in to a beautiful baby that is you" kisshu kissed his daughter on the cheek and smiled.

"By 'thing' do you mean love? Papa" The little girl smiled to her father who looked at her with the most loving eyes.

"Yup" he laughed and hugged her.

"Do you think mama would love me?" The girl felt ashamed to ask but she still wanted to, she just needed to know.

Kisshu stared at her for a moment and saw how his daughter looked down like if she was ashamed at had asked "From the very beginning that she knew you were growing inside her" Kisshu smiled remembering that day.

*******a couple of years before the current day***

"Hey koneko-chan" said Kisshu appearing out of nowhere.

"Kish can you at least appear as a normal person" said the girl sitting on her bed.

"Well that's the thing I'm not normal" Kisshu laughed sitting beside the girl.

The girl smiled at Kisshu and layed her head on his shoulder "There is something I need to tell you" she was hesitant to tell him but she knew he needed to know.

"What is it?" Kisshu saw how she was hesitant to tell him, he put a hand on her hand and held it "you can tell me anything, you know" he gave her a sweet smile to reassure her that it will be okay.

"I'm pregnant" she wasn't going to cry about this. She knew she was young but she felt so happy when she discovered she was expecting kisshu child, of course she was scared as well but the happiness just took over her.

Kisshu just stared at her, his lack of words scared her. She waved a hand to snap him out of his daze when she noticed he wasn't shocked but fainted while still sitting. She giggled at her boyfriend and layed him down on her bed "I hope your reaction when you wake up is a good one cause I am keeping this baby" she kissed him in the cheek and layed beside him.

Kisshu woke up to see his girlfriend sleeping next to him "what happened" he though as he remembered what Ichigo told him. He was going to be a dad with the woman he loved "wow" was all he could say. His feelings were everywhere at the moment joy, sadness, frightened and confuse. How could he do this to her was his first though. He knew human believed that at her age she was too young to be a mother and the be the mother of a half alien baby, was to make things worse. They were enemies to the eyes of her friends. He felt her move and his eyes found hers "hey" was all he could say.

"Hey are you feeling alright" she touched his face cleaning a tear that had started falling from his face.

Kisshu was shocked when he felt the tears running down his cheek "I'm s-s-sorry" was all he could say to her.

"Why are you sorry kish" said the girl with a concern expression.

"It only happened that one time and I promised you I would wait till this whole fight was over and till we were much older because I would wait forever if I had to just to make you feel ready" his tears were clouding his vision "I'm in love with you and I can't stop this happiness of you being the mother of my child but I feel guilty as well"

Ichigo had never seen him like that and couldn't help being sad but at the same time happy that he felt that way about her being the mother of his child. She gave him a tight hug "I am in love with you too kish and I am happy as well, I know we are young and my friends consider your kind an enemy but I love you and I will fight for my baby and you" Ichigo gave him a kiss and smiled.

"Are you going to tell everyone? Even your parents?" asked Kisshu concerned.

"Yeah I guess I should but I won't let anyone get in between me, you and our baby" She smiled at him and he felt like everything was going to be alright. 

***Current day***

Kisshu snapped out of his though when he heard his daughter call for him "Yeah Kitten?"

"Papa you were acting weird" said the little girl giggling.

He smiled at her "Oh is that so" maybe things didn't go as well as he thought it would back then but he still doesn't regret having his daughter she was the world to him.

He wondered if things were different how Ichigo would react to their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**AU: Ok well for people who might get confuse about the name of Kisshu and Ichigo daughter sense they are both name Ichigo. Let me just point out that I only sometimes use her name 'only when Kish and her are alone' but the rest of the time, I will use her nickname 'Kitty' so no one gets confuse I hope that helps a little. Thanks for reading!**

Kisshu was staring at his daughter as she and Taruto play in the field of flowers but his mind was elsewhere. The words of his daughter asking him over and over again if Ichigo would have loved her, hunted him at the moment. He didn't exactly lie about it with his answer but it wasn't exactly the truth either. Ichigo did love Kitty a whole lot but things changed, she changed and he didn't notice in till the end. He focuses back to his daughter and Taruto who was now being buried in flowers. He looked at her smiling figure and felt his heart sting "why does she have to be the copy image of her mother" he turned around when he heard Pai voice.

"You even named her after her mother, I bet you didn't expect her to look the same as her" said pai sitting next to Kisshu.

Kisshu's gaze followed pai till he took a sit next to him. He looked back at his daughter and brother and sighed "I just wanted Kitty to share something with her mother sense she could never met her and I sure as hell didn't expect it"

"She sure shares more than just looks and name" said Pai looking in the same direction as Kisshu.

"You know, that stopped when she turned two years old" said Kisshu laying back to look at the sky "her hair wouldn't turn pink and her cat ears and tail just stopped appearing but I know that deep down, someday it will happen but for now I won't worry about it sense it happened 3 years ago"

Pai looked at Kisshu for a moment, he was calm. He was also calm when he saw her back at the park. Kisshu has been too calm about everything really and that bothered Pai before he could say anything Kisshu continued talking.

"Kitty asked me about Ichigo today and if I thought that Ichigo would love her" Kisshu didn't look at Pai, he just kept looking at the sky.

"What did you say?" said Pai now looking at his niece and brother.

"I told her that she did 'from the moment she knew she was growing inside her' it wasn't exactly a lie you know" Kisshu knew what Pai reaction would be but he just needed someone to listen to him at the moment.

"That is not a lie but it's not the truth either Kish, maybe you should tell her the whole story" there was a long pause between Pai and Kish, before Kisshu decided to break it.

"She knows the detail, which is enough" Kisshu didn't want to explain anything to his daughter; it was not like she would ever meet Ichigo anyway.

"Knowing that your mother it's not with you because it was the best choice isn't exactly 'details' Kish" said Pai earning an angry look from Kisshu.

"Ok then how would you tell your daughter that because her father was an alien everyone technically hated her, causing her mother to cry every night" Kisshu paused. He could feel the anger and sadness starting to form in his words; Kish looked down to hide the tears that were forming on his eyes "you know that if I had stayed her life would have been miserable and she would of ended up hating me and Kitty. Seeing my daughter hurt is the thing that scares me the most"

Pai hesitated to say something but he felt it was better to just get everything over with "when you saw Ichigo back at the park, did you regret making the decision to erase her memory?"

Kisshu didn't exactly know how to answer that question. He didn't exactly know what he felt when he saw her, was it sadness or anger he didn't know "My daughter can never meet her mother and I took the chance for Ichigo to ever be a mother. I want to believe it was for the best, that way regret won't eat me away but sometimes I catch my little Ichigo looking at kids with their mothers and it makes my heart break"

"It's never too late" said Pai immediately.

Kisshu looked at Pai who had a warm smile on his face. He opened his mouth to respond when he heard his daughter call out to him, making him close his mouth and look at her direction.

"Papa" screamed the little girl running toward her father and uncle.

Kisshu opened his arms for her to land in. She gave him a tight hug and he could hear her giggling "what is it honey" asked Kisshu laughing.

Little Ichigo pulled away from her father, showing him a flower crown she had made "look what uncle Taru taught me"

"Wow uncle Taru sure is amazing" said Kisshu smirking at Taruto, who was now blushing with embarrassment.

"Taruto you had such a girly side?" asked Pai trying to keep a serious face. Kisshu on the other hand couldn't keep his laughter in, making Taruto blush even harder from the anger.

"Papa!" said Ichigo "don't laught at uncle Taru!"

Kisshu looked at his daughter and immediately stopped laughing when he saw her pouting face "cute" was the first though that went true Kisshu head and by looking at his two brother, he knew they were thinking the same.

Taruto took Ichigo in his arms, giving her a tight hug "my little Angel is so cute" he could feel his niece giggling.

Kisshu sighed and stood up "Well you two, that's enough lets go back to the ship. Kitty you need to shower"

"No" said the little girl crossing her arms.

Taruto looked at the little angel in his arms and smiled. He knew she hated water, for some reason "here we go" though Taruto when he saw his brother cross his arms.

"Kitty we had discusses this many times, as to why being clean is important" said Kish giving her a disapproving glare.

"I am clean!" yelled the girl pouting.

Kisshu sighed "enough Taruto take her back to the ship"

"Yes sir" said Taruto giggling before teleporting with his niece.

Kisshu looked back at Pai who was still sitting on the floor laughing, it was rare to see Pail laugh but ever sense Kitty came to their life's rare things became well not so rare. Kisshu though back to the conversation they were having "hey Pai about the conversation we were having" Pai stopped laughing and looked up at Kish waiting for him to finish what he was saying. Kisshu took a deep breath "I had never really thanked you for helping me back then I know it took you time to do everything and about the-" Kisshu was interrupted by Pai.

"Took me a week" said Pai immediately.

"Huh" said Kisshu confuse.

"Took me a week to delete everyone memory and making it seem like Ichigo was their because of an accident. Deleting a baby's information was the most complicated and erasing Lettuce memory" Pai whispered the last part but Kisshu still heard it and it made him feel guilty.

"You and Taruto didn't have to-" Kisshu saw himself being interrupted again by Pai who had put his hand up for him to stop talking.

"Don't finish that, we are family and you needed us. Family is always first even if it meant sacrificing a few things" Pai smiled at Kisshu who was feeling guilty "Me and Taruto don't regret it, so don't feel guilty about it" Pai patted Kisshu shoulder and teleported back to the ship.

Kisshu stayed there for a second thinking, ever sense they came to earth feelings had surface in him and it was making him go crazy. He felt like it was all happening for a reason, he just wish that his daughter didn't end up hurt in the long run.

**Thank you for reading and I feel like I took forever, to update this story but here it is and I hope you like it and favorite or follow I don't care lol so yeah thanks for the people that reviewed this story. I saw them all and couldn't be happier please keep reviewing it and for anyone else R&amp;R **


	8. Chapter 8

Kisshu stared at his daughter sleeping. They were going to return soon to their home planet, just a couple more weeks and they are gone. It's true they never saw the mews after that day, thanks to Pai but he was now having conflicted emotions about returning without telling his, who her mother is "Damn it Pai, I knew you had other plans from the start" he looked up at the ceiling, remembering his conversation with Pai.

***Flashback***

Kisshu watched Pai working on his research and yawn; it was always boring to watch this type of things. He was always the playful type, unlike Pai who was just playing boring "how long till we return home?"

"Couple more weeks" Pai turned around to look at Kisshu, who let out another yawn "if you are bored Kish, why don't you go help Taruto with the samples or go play with Ichigo"

"That's boring and my little kitty is playing with her human friends, she got really attached with those girls" Kisshu whined.

"Kisshu…" Pai hesitated "don't you think it's best if, you told the truth to the my niece and her mother"

"What do you mean Pai" Kisshu stood up straight, crossing his arms.

Pai sighed, he knew Kisshu wouldn't react well to this but it was time to come clean "I understood, why back then you asked me to delete the pink mews memory but everything is different now, there is a 50/50 chance that when you tell her about your daughter she will remem-" he was interrupted by Kisshu laughter.

"You had this planned from the start, didn't you" Kisshu felt the anger starting to rise. He should have seen this coming, from the begging.

"Not like this, I at least wished for you to have told her by now, without me saying anything but Kish look at the signs in front of you"

"What do you mean?"

Pai sighed and turned around back to his research "that child is not like us. Other than her powers, I would think she is completely human" Pai stopped his movements but still looking away from Kisshu "I just think it's best if she stayed with her kind, I know that what I'm telling you it's difficult but it's for the best"

"You are telling me to abandon my child because she looks nothing like us? Have you forgotten she has my blood in her" Kisshu glared at Pai.

"No I have not forgotten but she has a right to know who her mother is and a right to stay with her" Pai turned around once again to look at Kish who was looking down clenching his fist "Kisshu I understand your feelings, when it comes to the pink mew but no child should live without knowing their mother"

Kisshu didn't say anything. His anger was long gone, replaced by a feeling of defeat. Pai was right and he knew it, but it didn't make things any easier. He could hear Pai say a 'think about it' before teleporting away.

***End of Flashback***

Kisshu felt someone poking him on the side "I'm awake" he yawned and looked at the small child next to him "why are you poking me?" he smiled.

"Cause it's already morning"

Kisshu blinked a few times, his nap took much more time than expected "wow you are such a lazy little girl sleeping all day" he tickled her.

"But you slept all day too papa" said the girl giggling.

Kisshu stopped tickling his daughter and stood up stretching his arms "Let's spend the day together Kitten"

"Papa I'm playing with my friend today" said the girl jumping off the bed.

Kisshu was hoping for today to be the day to tell her the truth but maybe it just wasn't meant to be "I tried Pai" though Kisshu. He sat on the edge of the bed "what is your friends name, tell me about her"

Ichigo looked at her father excited. He never was one to ask about her friends but she really liked her human friends they were fun "she is nice and always buys me cake, and she likes to spend time with me. But Papa she has red hair like me and her name is the same as mine" said the girl giggling.

Kisshu looked at his daughter shocked "her name is Ichigo?" he kneeled down to his daughter "Honey, those this person know your name and can you tell me the others peoples name?" he really wished, this wasn't the person he was thinking about. That couldn't be it, destiny wasn't to cruel is it?.

"No cause papa said never to tell anyone my name" the girl looked at her father confuse "well, there is Lettuce-neechan, pudding-neechan, Zakuro-neechan, Keiichiro-neechan but minto-nee" she was interrupted by her father, who started murmuring.

"How can this be" murmured Kisshu. He couldn't believe that his daughter was seeing her mom behind his back but did the mew know that Ichigo was her daughter "how did you met this people sweetheart"

"That time I couldn't find papa, Lettuce-nee found me and she took me to a big place, where they gave me cake"

"So no one knows" though Kish as he let out a small sighed, he let his mind wonder for a minute. She was in danger if the blond guy discovers she is half alien but then again it was a great chance for him to tell his daughter and mother the truth "you can't meet with this people anymore kitty"

Ichigo looked at her father confuse "why?"

Kisshu hesitated "Lie or tell the truth" he though before explaining, he closed his eyes and sighed. He was becoming a book of lies "I don't want you to get attached to this people, sense we are leaving soon" he hugged her when she started sobbing "I keep digging my own grave" he though, rubbing her back.

"I really liked Ichigo-neechan" she hugged Kisshu crying even laugher.

Kisshu felt his heart break even more at his daughter words. He didn't say anything to make her feel better, he only tighten his hold on her "what am I doing" though Kisshu as he tried to calm his daughter down.

**Sorry for the small update but there it is and hope you like it R&amp;R please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** so I don't know if I should put a warning but the chapter is pretty sad still hope you like it. Read and review and please forgive me for my bad spelling.

* * *

Pai was working on his computer preparing for the trip back to his planet. He sighed looking down on his notes, the research has gone well but other matters had not, like Kisshu telling his daughter about her mother. He knew Kisshu was afraid of the pink mews reaction and also afraid of his daughter getting hurt, still it wasn't easier watching her crying, plus she had locked herself in her room the entire week, which broke Pai heart watching his niece so sad. His thoughts where stopped when he heard someone behind him, he turned around to see his niece, smiling at him.

"Hey uncle Pai" said Ichigo smiling.

"Hey my little angel" Pai smiled, grabbing Ichigo to sit on his lap "I haven't seen you in days, I was starting to miss you a lot"

She giggled at his comment "I missed you too uncle Pai"

Pai ruffled her hair "you had better miss me" He looked at her smiling "have you seen your dad, we need to get ready for today's trip back home" He saw her cross her arms and pout.

"I'm not talking to papa" she huffed "he said I couldn't see my friends anymore"

"Mmm" Pai hummed. He didn't really know what to say, it was Kisshu right to tell his daughter about her mother not anyone else's, unless the pink mew discovered it herself. He raised his eyebrow, when he saw Kisshu hiding in a corner. Pai looked at his niece once again "Forgive your idiot father".

"Yes forgive me, my littly kitty" begged Kisshu crawling up to them.

Ichigo looked at her father, who had his arms extended for her to hug him. She uncrossed her arms and smiled "fine only because I love you a lot papa and I missed your hugs" she jumped out of her uncle's lap, to hug her dad.

Pai watched his idiotic brother as he cried "over dramatic" he though before looking at his niece, who was giggling and telling Kisshu not to cry. He frowned not because he hated this moment but because he felt guilty, how innocent was his niece to forgive his father just like that, but then again she didn't really know the real reason why Kisshu didn't want her with her friends. He turned around back to his work; it wasn't his decision to make. It was Kisshu's.

***At Café mew mew***

Ichigo sighed, resting her head on the palm of her hand. She hadn't seen Kitty in weeks and she was starting to miss the little girl, it was funny how fast she had grown attached to the four year old. She stared at a woman who was calmly talking to another woman while drinking her tea, though that wasn't what got her attention but the fact that the woman was around four months pregnant. Ichigo absent mindedly ran her hand on her stomach, she couldn't help at this moment feel empty. She kept looking toward the direction of the woman and didn't hear the person that walked up to her.

Aoyama walked up to Ichigo who looked kinda sad, he stared at her as she watched a woman who looked around four months pregnant. He smiled, touching Ichigo shoulder "Hey" he laughed when Ichigo jumped startled by him. He sat in front of her "ever thought about kids?"

Ichigo looked at Aoyama a little shocked by his question, she shrugged "not really, how about you?"

"Well..." he trailed off, before giving her a shy smile "Maybe a girl, who looked as beautiful as you"

Images of Kitty ran threw her mind, making her frown "yeah…" Ichigo looked down, now missing the little girl more than ever.

Aoyama frowned, not expecting this reaction from her "did I say something wrong?"

Ichigo looked at her soon to be husband and smiled "of course not, that sounds perfect, it just I'm a little out of it but its ok don't worry"

"Oh" he smiled, feeling relief that he hadn't said anything wrong.

Ichigo sighed, getting up from the table "better get back to work" she gave her fiancé a weak smile before walking away. For some reason, she still felt the emptiness in her heart.

*At the ship*

"I can't believe that we been here for weeks" said Kisshu floating upside down, while watching Pai put the coordinates to travel back to their home planet.

"Two months to be exact" corrected Pai not looking away from the small navigational system. He heard a heavy thud and sighed, looking back to see Kisshu on the floor looking at him.

"Really?"

"Yes" Pai confirmed. He turned around to put the last of the directions.

"Are we taking three ours to arrive too?"

"That is correct"

"mmhm" Kisshu hummed "how did you make a ship to travel that fast"

"Science"

Kisshu rolled his eyes at Pai "okay" he stood up, putting his hands behind his head "well I'm going to take a nap in Taru room sense his fast asleep with Kitty"

"Ok" said Pai not even sparing a glance at Kisshu.

*3 hours later*

Kisshu was watching Taruto play with Ichigo as they arrived at his home planet. He felt the ship land but couldn't help feel like something was wrong sense Pai hadn't even talked to them even once. He walked up to Pai who looked fairly concerned "what's wrong?" Kisshu saw as Pai spare him a glance then looked at Taruto and Ichigo before looking at him again.

Pai sighed "there's something going on, I haven't been able to get in contact with the tower"

Kisshue eyes widened, the tower always checked in coming ships and it was very important to identify yourself with them before landing on cinyclonia "should we be worried?"

"I think we should" said Pai looking straight ahead.

Kisshu followed Pai gaze, when he saw over 50 soldiers walking toward the ship. He stood there shock, as to why this was happening to them. Kisshu looked at Pai who was talking to him.

"Hide Ichigo" Pai murmured, before yelling for Taruto.

Kisshu only nodded and walked toward Ichigo who looked at him confuse, as to why her uncle Pai had screamed at Taruto "Hey honey, come with me" He picked her up on his arms and started to walk away toward his room.

"What's wrong papa" said the small girl concerned.

"Kitty I want you to listen to me" Kisshu let out a nervous sighed "you are going to hide for a little while and unless me or your uncle's call your name, I don't want you to come out"

Ichigo nodded, a little scared by what her father was saying "ok papa"

Kisshu entered his room, walking toward some big machines Pai had left in his room. Ichigo always liked to hide there when they were playing and Kisshu always though it was a good hiding place, he put down Ichigo, staring at her for a second. He smiled to reassure her everything would be ok "Ok honey hide here till we come back and remember don't come out unless its me or your uncles and no matter what you hear, do not come out"

Ichigo nodded "I love you papa"

Kisshu gave her a kiss on her forehead "I love you too" he saw her get in the small hiding hole, before teleporting downstairs, where Pai and Taruto were waiting for him. Kisshu nodded to Pai to open the doors, they walked outside where the soldiers were waiting for them.

"What's the meaning of this" said Pai crossing his arms.

One of the soldiers stepped forward, glaring at Pai, Kisshu and Taruto "follow us"

Pai glared at the soldier, before he felt Kisshu hand on his shoulder "we should do what he says for now, till we discover what's going on"

Pai nodded, before the three of them follow behind the soldiers. They walked toward a big palace that was no longer in use sense the defeat of deep blue. They looked around as they took in the palace and how it was rebuilt. They stopped as the soldiers in front of them halted, Turning around to look at them.

Kisshu felt nervous about this whole situation and he knew his brothers felt the same. He wondered if Ichigo was safe and that he wished to be by her side right now. His thoughts where cut short as a voice got his attention.

"Ah, it's nice to see the three of you are back, after two months away, you all must be so tired" said a dark haired cinyclonian.

Pai, Taruto and Kisshu glared at the young cinyclonian as he walked toward them "what is the meaning of this" said Pai once again, now glaring at the dark hair alien.

"You have a lot to explain Tana" said Kisshu crossing his arms.

Tana laughed before glaring at the three of them "well before I explain, let's give you a welcome home present"

Kisshu felt as electricity ran up his spine, before falling to the floor. He felt his energy drained and he couldn't get up, feeling a soldier trap his hands behind his back on some kind of handcuffs. He looked next to him to see Pai and Taruto on the same position as him.

Tana smirked as he saw the three brothers on the floor "it's beautiful to be back home isn't it?"

"W-w-what are you doing" said Pai mustering all his strength to say those words.

"What am I doing?" Tana put a finger to his chin before looking at Pai "putting you three in check" he walked up to a big golden chair before gracefully sitting down "You see Pai" he stared at them "I was tired of this peacefulness" he stood up again walking closer to them "You three sense you came back from earth 4 years ago, had turn this planet weak with your talks of peace and I was tired of that, we are meant to conquer not sit around"

Kisshu chuckled "You are truly foolish Tana"

Tana walked up to Kisshu grabbing him by his hair "I shouldn't be listening to someone who had betrayed his people by mating with a disgusting human" He slammed Kisshu on the floor before putting a foot on Kisshu head "Oh Kisshu if you weren't one of the best warriors I would have killed you by now" Tana stepped away, walking toward his golden sit once again.

Kisshu spit out blood before glaring at Tana once again "betraying my people? You are the one that is betraying their trust by throwing them to a war they do not want"

"Oh Kisshu" Tana laughed "I know what is best for my people unlike you three, who strive on peace"

"We have no means for War Tana and neither does our people" said Pai glaring at the Dark haired alien.

Tana sighed "You are right Pai as always and that is why fear is my only option, showing them that betraying me will be a great mistake and I have just the right plan" He pointed to a soldier in a corner who only nodded.

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto eyes widened when they heard the cries of a child and as expected a soldier had walked in with Ichigo "Papa" cried the little girl.

Kisshu eyes turned red as he saw the soldier walking in with his daughter. The soldier had hold of her by the hair. He squirmed as to get away but felt another shock, making him grown in pain. He saw as Taruto and Pai were also being shock.

"Let her go" screamed Taruto, who somehow still had the energy after the shock.

Tana only laughed as he saw them squirm on the floor "such a loving family, how lovely but sadly no I can't let her go"

Pai looked at Kisshu and Taruto and at his niece who was crying, He then looked at Tana who had a satisfied smirk on his face "what are you planning to do with us"

Tana smirk never fell his lips as he stared at Pai "well that's a surprise" he stood up and walked toward the 4 year old child "and as for this thing" He caress the little girls cheek.

"Don't touch her" Kisshu groan as he felt another shock to his back.

Tana turned around and laughed looking at Kisshu "You should be honored Kisshu, your daughter is part of my plan"

Pai felt as he became paler as the realization down on him "She is only a child Tana"

Tana scoffed "She is evidence of Kisshu betrayal toward our people and as such she will die"

Kisshu felt as the air was sucked out of him "no please" he whispered but Tana still heard him.

"Oh did the great Kisshu just begged?" said tana raising and eyebrow.

"Please she is my everything, don't take her away from me, I'll do anything please just don't hurt her" Kisshu could still hear his daughters cries for him.

Tana walked up to Kisshu , grabbing him by the chin "Oh Kisshu" he sighed "You have grown weak and that's why she must die, it's all your fault" he shacked his before standing up again "Locked them up, I don't want to see this sorry excuse of warriors and as for the girl do the same" Tana waved his soldiers off "put the child in a different cell"

"You bastard I will Kill you" screamed Kisshu as he was being dragged away to the jail.

*****Days Later*

Kisshu sat down on a corner of the cell as he cried, that has been his routine during the pass days. His daughter was in danger and he could do nothing to save her, if only he had left her on earth with the mews, she would have been safe but because of his selfishness, she was going to die. He looked up to see Pai and Taruto they have been in a similar state at Kisshu as they thought of what would happen to their little angel.

"We need to save her" said Taruto breaking the silence; he curled his fingers making a fist "there must be something we could do" he waiting for Kisshu or Pai to answer but when nothing came, he felt the tears swell up on his eyes "I don't want to lose our little angel"

"I don't want that either" screamed Kisshu earning the attention of Taruto and Pai "but what else can we do? Other then sit here and cry" he felt anger rise but not toward Taruto but toward himself for not being capable of protecting his daughter "even if we do escape what next? If you haven't forgotten they took our ship and unless you have a ship hidden away, I don't see any other way of escaping this planet" Kisshu sat s down again burying his face on his hands.

Pai stood up abruptly, earning a confuse look from Kisshu and Taruto "I do have a ship"

"What" said Kisshu and Taruto at the same time.

"Taruto remember when you helped me hide a ship underground just as security for if deep blue plans failed"

Taruto looked at Pai confuse "what ship?"

"Deep blue plans did fail, so wouldn't that ship be long gone" said Kisshu looking up to Pai.

"No, because when it did we were on earth not here" Pai looked at Taruto as his facial expression change to one of understanding.

"That ship is extremely old Pai, do you believe it would still work?"

"Of course" Pai reassured him.

Kisshu looked between both his brothers "so we have a ship?"

Pai nodded "it's very old but it still might work"

Kisshu gulped as the word 'might' came out of Pai mouth but he guessed it was still better than nothing.

"The ship is deep down in the forest now" said Taruto earning the attention of Kisshu and Pai.

Kisshu looked at Pai who had his arms crossed "do you remember where it is?"

Both Taruto and Pai nodded before Pai decided to speak "we are fairly close to it actually"

Kisshu looked outside the bars. He stared at the lazy guards outside it would be pretty easy to escape; he just needed to know how to get Ichigo next to him.

***More days later***

Kisshu glared at Tana as he stood in front of their jail cell "what do you want"

Tana smirked "I came to say that in a couple of more weeks my message would be send and well I want you three to be ready"

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto knew what he meant but they already had a plan for it not to happen and soon enough they would put their own plans in motion.

Tana narrowed his eyes at them as they stood there a little too quiet but shrugged it off "well as it seems you three won't talk, I don't see the point in being here"

Kisshu saw Tana walk away "I won't let you send that message"

***The next day***

"Hey you" said Kisshu calling the young soldier guarding them.

"What" said the soldier glaring at Kisshu.

"Could I please see my daughter?" The soldier didn't stop glaring at Kisshu as he took in a deep breath "She's only four years old, she is still a child please" Kisshu looked at the man in front of him without blinking "if at some time you had respect for me and my brothers for what we did to the planet please, let us see her" Kisshu though the man would not bat an eye for his plea but when the soldier murmur a 'fine' he couldn't help but let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Behind him he could feel Taruto and Pai staring at him, the plan was set in motion.

The soldier had come back with a sobbing Ichigo, before pushing her inside the cell. She looked up to see her that and her uncle's. She ran toward them crying "I-I-I" that's all she could get out before Kisshu shush her.

Kisshu looked at his daughter she was bruised and had small cuts and covered in dirt. His heart sting as he saw her scarlet red eyes, knowing that she been crying all this time, she was only 4 years old and because of him, she was going true all this pain. He hugged her tighter to himself as he felt Taruto and Pai do the same.

They took a moment to get ready. Kisshu looked down at his daughter who was looking up at him, giving him a warm smile, even after all she had been true, and she still smiled for him. He stood down to her height "sweetheart, I want you to listen to me closely ok" she nodded before he continued "when Uncle Pai and Taruto grab the man outside, I want you to turn around close your eyes, put your hands in your ear and hum the melody I taught you" she nodded again, making him smile.

Ichigo saw as her Uncle Pai called the man that had brought her to them, she saw as Taruto grabbed him and she immediately turned around doing what as her father had told her, after a few seconds, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see her uncle Taruto smiling at her, she smiled back as she picked her up and walked out of the jail cell.

Kisshu heard as the alarms of the small jail started going off "I thought it would take longer for them to know we escaped"

"If we use our powers they would find us even faster" said Pai looking for the exit.

"Over here guys" screamed Taruto as he held Ichigo, he had found the exit.

Kisshu took hold of Ichigo as Taruto and Pai closed the door behind them, from here on out it was only to run. Kisshu looked in front of him as he followed his brothers, they had been running for who knows how long but he could still feel Tana's guards close to them.

"We are close" said Pai as he looked back at Kisshu who only nodded; it became evident to Pai that Tana soldiers were everywhere when he had to make a sharp turn to avoid some of them.

Kisshu held his daughter close as they hide away. They were so close to the ship but if they wanted to get closer they would need a distraction. Kisshu shared a look with Pai, who only nodded in understanding; he let Ichigo down and kneeled in front of her. He ran a hand on her hair and smiled, he could see the confuse look on the four year old but his smile never faltered "Ichigo I want you to go with uncle Taruto now"

"But I want to stay with you papa"

Kisshu held in his breath, they didn't have much time. He gave her, a small kiss to her forehead "I promise we will see each other again because I can't live without you"

"I love you papa"

Kisshu gave her a tight hug, when he saw her start crying "I love you too my little kitty, I love you so so much" he picked her up walking toward Taruto. He layed her softly on Taruto arms murmuring a keep her safe for only Taruto to hear. Kisshu saw as Taruto nodded, Kisshu was never one to break a promise to her daughter but this was one he had to break. He nodded to Pai, they would serve as a distraction for Ichigo and Taruto to continue forward.

Taruto saw as Pai and Kisshu ran toward Tana's soldiers serving as a distraction for him to keep going, he held his niece close as he ran away, tears running down his cheek as he heard the screams of his brothers. Taruto held Ichigo tighter as he felt even more tears as she also heard the screams.

Taruto kept running before finally finding the doors where the ship was hidden, he closed the doors as soon as he entered, he ran toward the ship it looked old but hopefully it would still work. Taruto let down his sobbing niece, before running toward the navigational system "damn" he yelled slamming his hands on the computer. They weren't working, he looked outside the window toward the computer, if he put the coordinates from outside it would still probably work, problem was he could already hear Tana's soldiers outside trying to open the doors. Taruto sighed, looking back at his niece who was still sobbing. He knew that it all be worth it if she is the only one to survive the mews would protect her once she was safe on earth. He closes his eyes thinking about pudding, he would never see her again not like he ever had plans to.

"Uncle Taru"

Taruto opened his eyes to see his niece staring up at him "yes for her I would do anything" he looked around the ship; there wasn't much time to lose. His eyes land on a computer Pai used to write letters to their parents, problem was it was so old it only had their language. He didn't have much time so he wrote a single sentence. He walked toward his niece, kneeling down to her height "Ichigo takes this letter to the mews, they will keep you safe" the slamming on the door was getting louder which ment more soldiers had arrived. Taruto quickly stood up running outside; he let out a relief breath when he saw the computers still worked. He quickly typed the coordinates for earth, when the door slammed open and soldiers ran in but it was too late the ship was already leaving.

Taruto looked up with a smile as he saw his niece leave on the ship, she was crying and probably screaming his name but she was safe and that's all that mattered to him. He felt tears run down his eyes, knowing that he probably won't ever see her beautiful smile again. He had forgotten to mention her mother but he knew his niece would find out on her own, she was smart. He closes his eyes as he felt the guards on him, he would never see her grow but she was safe that all that mattered to him.

Ichigo saw as her uncle stayed behind and the ship started to leave without him, she ran to the window screaming at him not to leave her "Uncle Taru please don't leave me alone" she saw as her uncle smiled at "Uncle Taru" she screamed as the ship got even further away, till she no longer could see him. She held the letter close to her. She didn't know what the mews where and she didn't have her father to help her.


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo made her way toward the café, she didn't feel like working today but still she woke up. She been sad, sense she hasn't seen Kitty in weeks. Sometimes she walked a couple of times by the playground but she never saw the little girl, eventually she gave up.

She yawned as she entered her work, another busy day at the café for her, sense she was the one that did all the work sometimes it was as if Ryou didn't have other employees. Ichigo froze as she took in the people in front of her, the café was empty and Lettuce was crying, plus everyone else had worried faces.

Ichigo frowned as she made her way closer to them "what is going on?" she gasped, as Lettuce wrapped her in a tight hug, crying even harder in her shoulder. She looked at everyone else, who were now looking at her

"There was a reading of an alien ship landing on earth" Ryou sighed.

Ichigo blinked at Ryou not understanding why everyone was acting this way, it wasn't like they haven't dealt with it before and it didn't explain why Lettuce was crying "do we know its location"

Keiichiro nodded "Ryou and the girls already went to the location"

Ichigo stared at everyone, still not understanding why everyone was so worried "was it Kisshu and the others?"

"That's the thing" Zakuro sighed "It wasn't them"

"Then who…" Ichigo trailed off, she could feel Lettuce stepping away from her.

Lettuce sniffed "it was Kitty"

Ichigo eyes widen "Kitty?" she felt as if all the air was sucked out of her "Kitty as in…"

Lettuce nodded, she didn't need Ichigo to finish what she was going to say because she already knew what it was "she's in one of the rooms"

Ichigo ran, already knowing were the little girl was. She could feel everyone looking at her but she didn't care, Kitty was more important. Ichigo brought a hand to her mouth, taking in the sight of the little girl on the bed, the girl was hooked to some fluids and was covered in bruises. She grabbed the girl's hand, feeling the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kitty" she whispered, running a hand on the little girls hair, while her other hand held the 4 year old hand "what happened to you" she sobbed.

"She gave us a letter before she fainted"

Ichigo looked behind her to see Mint, standing behind her "What did it say?" she asked, turning her gaze back to the little girl.

"Well it wasn't written in our language but Ryou and Keiichiro managed to translate" Mint paused "It said 'keep her safe'"

The words 'keep her safe' reaped themselves in Ichigo head. She didn't understand, was Kitty in danger? She wanted to ask but this wasn't the time for that "is she going to be ok?"

"She was dehydrated and other then the bruises, she is fine. Keiichiro said she will be fine after some rest" Mint stared at Ichigo as she only nodded. Mint sighed; there was nothing else she could do. She made her way out of the room, leaving Ichigo with the girl.

***Hours later***

Ichigo was pacing around the room, as she listen to everyone talk about what the letter could mean. They didn't know what the child was in danger for. She was feeling like life wasn't being fair to her or Kitty, to bring them back together in such circumstances.

"We first have to figure out what alien race she is" said Ryou standing in a corner with his arms crossed.

Ichigo stopped pacing and saw as the room fell in to complete silence, why hadn't she thought of that? Kitty didn't look like an alien at all, if anything she could pass as a normal human. Did that mean that there is a race that looks exactly like them? Or was it just Kitty? She just wanted the girl to be safe, it didn't matter what she was.

Ichigo saw as Kitty open her eyes, immediately Ichigo was by the girl side "Hey Kitty" Ichigo said softly. She felt everyone else walking closer to them.

The little girl blinked taking in the sight of everyone surrounding her but she didn't talk, her face had no emotion, except for the tears that started forming in her eyes

Ichigo brought the girl in to her arms, giving her a tight hug "it's ok" she said trying to calm the girl down. All that could be heard in the room was sobbing, from Lettuce and Kitty. After the crying had stopped, everything became silent.

"Tell us what happened and what are we supposed to protect you from?" asked Ryou breaking the silence.

The 4 year old didn't answer; she didn't even acknowledge the fact that Ryou had asked her a question and this bothered Ichigo. What the child had gone true had to have been awful if it had this much effect on her, the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone.

Kitty laid on her side, her back toward Ichigo and the rest of the group. She wanted her dad and her uncles to be here with her.

Ichigo stood up, giving Kitty a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room; everyone was already outside listening to Ryou.

"For now it would be best to just keep an eye on her, sense she is not willing to talk" Ryou sighed.

"I wondered why she didn't talk to us" Lettuce sniffed.

"Whatever happened to her, really affected her" said Keiichiro.

"How long will it take for her to talk again?" asked Ichigo.

Keiichiro though about it for a second "it could be days, weeks, even years" he sighed, looking down "who knows when she could be back to normal"

Ichigo stared at the close door, thinking about the girl in that room. Whatever had happened to her had to be devastating to cause such reaction, at that moment she made up her mind. She wouldn't let Kitty be in any danger, she would protect her, even if the 4 year old wasn't even, she was still important to Ichigo.


	11. Chapter 11

Three soldiers stood in front of the throne, watching in fear as their lord beat one of them on the floor. There was nothing they could do but watch their comrade was beaten to a pulp. "You are all useless" screamed the dark haired cinyclonian "First you let them escape and now you can't find a damn child! You're all useless!"

One of the soldiers took a step forward "Tana-sama please understand, she can be anywhere on earth"

Tana stepped away from the bleeding soldier on the floor "you are right" he said, cleaning his blood stained hands.

The soldier looked proudly at his two comrades, who were standing next him. Tana walked up to the soldier, standing in front of him "what's your name? Soldier" said Tana, putting a hand on the soldiers left shoulder.

"H-Haru, Sir" said the soldier stuttering.

"You know" said Tana, tightening his hold on the man left shoulder. He pulled the soldier close to him, close enough to whisper in his ear "I hate people who make up excuses"

The others watch in horror as Tana stabs the man in the heart. Tana just stood there uncaring as the man lifeless body fell to the floor "if you don't want to suffer the same fate as this worthless being, I would advise to look for the girl" Tana watched as his soldiers hurried off to the mission in question.

"They are truly worthless" said a man standing at the door.

"I bet we can find that girl in no time" said another voice, laughing.

"I don't see why you waist time like this Tana, when you can just send us to find the girl" said a third voice.

Tana looked at the three cinyclonian's , a smile spreading across his face "You will go in due time"

***Back on Earth***

Ichigo stared at Ryou as he paced around the room. It had been three weeks since the day they found Kitty on that ship and they still didn't have a clue of to what they should be protecting the girl from. All the mews were standing right next to each other, Kitty coloring on a table at a distance from them, and Keiichiro standing next to Ryou.

Ryou stopped his pacing and looked at the girls "We can't keep that child here"

Ichigo glared at him "Why?"

"We can't keep an eye on her and on alien activity at the same time" said Ryou glaring back at Ichigo.

Keiichiro stood in between Ryou and Ichigo "plus, we believe she would make more progress with you Ichigo"

Ichigo blinked a few times and pointed at herself "me?"

"It seems she has more trust in you, than in any of us" said Keiichiro smiling.

"And truth be told we need the girl to talk, if we want to know what we are dealing with" said Ryou crossing his arms.

Ichigo looked at the other mews as they all shrugged "so they have all tried" she thought to herself, not really knowing what to do "Fine" she sighed "but what am I going to tell my parents?"

Ryou shrugged "Ok that's settled. Ichigo you can take the rest of the day off"

Ichigo sighed "in what trouble did I get myself in" she murmured to herself. She walked up to the small four year old who was coloring quietly "Hey Kitty, want to go for a walk with me?" she smiled at the girl.

Kitty stared at her and nodded, getting off the chair and extending her hand for Ichigo to hold. She stared as Ichigo gently took her small hand, and starting walking out of the café, for some reason she felt safe with the young red hair girl, the same secure feeling she had with her papa.

Ichigo decided to pass by the playground Kitty loved so much, to see if she could get a reaction out of the small girl, but Kitty didn't even spare it a glance. The small girl just kept looking in to the distance "look Kitty is the playground you like so much" said Ichigo, but the young girl still didn't pay any attention. She sighed, it was best to go straight home.

***At Ichigo's house***

Ichigo took in a deep breath. She still didn't know what to tell her parents, but it was now or never. She looked at Kitty who was silently looking up at her. The eyes that once shined so bright with happiness were now full of sadness and fear. She smiled, reassuring that everything was going to be okay. Opening the door to her house, she noticed that no one was there "come on Kitty lets go to my room"

Kitty quietly followed Ichigo up the stairs, and in to the room. She watched as Ichigo went to her desk, getting out a piece of paper and some crayons.

"Ichigo honey, are you home?" a voice creamed from downstairs.

"Yeah!" screamed Ichigo, giving the paper and crayons to Kitty "Kitty, I'll be right back okay?" Ichigo smiled, as the girl nodded and taking the paper and crayons. She made her way down stairs, where her mom was "hey mom"

"Hey sweety" her mom smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead and walking toward the kitchen, grocery in hand.

Ichigo toon in a deep breath as she watched her mom, getting ready to start cooking "mom… can I speak to you for a second?"

Her mom blinked at her "sure honey"

Ichigo took a seat on the kitchen table, her mom doing the same "can my friend stay over for a couple of days, maybe weeks" she murmured the last part.

"How many weeks are we talking about?" said her mom raising her eyebrow.

"Undecided?" she shrugged, laughing nervously. Ichigo saw as her mom sighed, she was definitely going to say no "mom, please! She really needs my help"

"Fi-" at that moment Ichigo's dad walked through the door "hey my two beautiful girls" he kissed his daughter on the forehead, and gave his wife a loving kiss "everything okay?" they both nodded.

"Ichigo was asking me if we could let her friend stay for a couple of weeks"

He took a seat next to his wife "how many exactly"

"Undecided" Ichigo said smiling nervously.

He raised his eyebrow at his daughter "that's sounds like a long time" he crossed his arms "do we even know this girl and what lead to this?"

"It won't be. Please dad, she really needs my help" said Ichigo begging. Her dad had a thoughtful face, while her mother just looked concerned, for a moment she though they would agree before their eyes widen in shock. She looked toward the direction of their gaze, to see Kitty walking up to her. The small girl sat on her lap "she must have felt lonely" though Ichigo.

Ichigo's mom stared in shock of how much that child looked like her daughter; it was like reliving the time where Ichigo was four years old "who is that child, Ichigo"

"Well, umm… this is the friend I was telling you about?" Ichigo let out a nervous chuckle.

"Explain yourself young lady"

Ichigo could tell by the tone of her dad that he wasn't very happy about the whole thing anymore. She couldn't really tell them that she was and alien who needed help. She looked at Kitty who was a little startled by her dad's tone. It somehow reminded her of herself "Kitty why don't you go upstairs. I'll call you when I'm done, okay?" the young girl nodded and rushed upstairs. Maybe she couldn't tell them the truth.

"Ichigo what is going on? Who is that child?" asked her mom worried.

"She's my umm… friend Lettuce... cousin" she let out a sigh to calm herself "some stuff happened and Lettuce asked me if I could watch her for a couple of weeks"

"Undecided weeks?" said her dad questioningly.

"Yea-yeah, it probably won't be long though" she laughed nervously.

Both her parents looked at each other before staring back at Ichigo "well if your friend really needs the hel-" said her dad before he was cut off by Ichigo.

"Really, thank you, thank you!" Ichigo hugged her two parents before calling Kitty, to come downstairs. When the four year old didn't appear, Ichigo went upstairs to find her asleep on her bed. She walked up to the girl sitting next to her; she stared down to see Kitty was crying "she probably having a nightmare" though Ichigo.

Kitty held on to Ichigo shirt "papa" she whispered, holding on to Ichigo even harder.

Ichigo ran a hand through the small girl's hair "everything's okay Kitty" her heart broke every time, she heard the four year old girl call out to her dad with such desperation. Ichigo didn't know who Kitty's dad was, but she really hoped for his safety.


	12. Chapter 12

Ichigo woke up to notice that Kitty was no longer sleeping next to her. She had gotten used to waking up to the small girl sleeping soundly next to her, but it seemed today was an exception. Stretching as she stood up from her bed, she glanced at her messy room. It was very obvious a child had been in there.

Toys were scattered around the room and on her desk were unfinished drawings. It amazed her how much she had gotten used to it. Even though Kitty had her own room, she didn't like to sleep alone, but Ichigo didn't mind and of course she welcomed it. She smiled to herself, thinking how much the past couple of weeks have changed her life. She was snapped out of her thoughts by her mom yelling that breakfast was ready and that she better hurry if she wanted to be early for school.

Ichigo ran down stairs after getting dressed for school, smiling as she was met by a small four year old soundly eating her bowl of cereal "good morning."

Sakura Momomiya smiled as she saw her daughter "good morning" she set her daughter's food on the table and sighed "Kitty hasn't eaten anything but cereal lately. I swear she reminds me so much of you when you were her age."

"Is that so? I don't remember eating cereal every morning" said Ichigo laughing. She gave Kitty a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down to eat her breakfast.

"You might not remember but I do."

Ichigo watched as her mother talked on and on about the past, though she did understand why her mother compared Kitty and her, since they did look pretty alike. She still remembered her reaction when she saw the four year old for the first time, and sometimes she wondered how was it possible to be so alike yet have no blood in common.

Kitty watched in amazement as Sakura talked about when Ichigo was her age. The stories were just fascinating and funny.

"Well I better get going or else I'll be late" said Ichigo standing up and walking toward the door. She noticed Kitty waving her goodbye, Ichigo smiled and waved back. It made her feel happy to know the small girl was starting to feel comfortable to the point she even started talking again and even though she still won't say anything about what happen to her, it was great that she was at least smiling.

***At School***

Ichigo was just arriving at school when she saw her friends Moe and Miwa waiting for her in front of the school "Hey guys" Miwa and Moe smiled at her, greeting her at the same time. The three of them started walking toward their classrooms.

"Nee guys have you heard about the new cutey that transferred to our school" said Moe excited.

"Oh, I heard his in class 3-2. Isn't that your homeroom Moe?" said Miwa just as excited as Moe.

Ichigo just listened to the both of them not really paying much attention since she wasn't interested. She felt Miwa nudge her, making her notice that they were talking to her "what?"

Moe pouted "you totally ignored my question."

"Well is understandable she not interested since she already has a boyfriend, like Aoyama-kun or should I say fiancé?" Miwa giggled as she saw Ichigo blush.

"I wish I had a boyfriend" Moe sighed "it must be nice to go on dates all the time"

Ichigo thought about it for a second, lately she hasn't been able to go on dates with Masaya since the whole Kitty in danger thing. She just has been too concerned about Kitty, too even think about doing something other than keep watch on her. Masaya said he didn't mind, since he understood that this was a serious matter. Before the thought of not spending much time with him was dreadful but now that it actually happened, she doesn't even think about him. She thought for a second, could that actually be called love?

***Cinyclonia***

Tana was calmly eating his meal, when a young cinyclonian entered his dining room. The man seem like he had ran all the way there, his golden hair a mess and he had a panic expression on his face.

"Tana-sama I have heard of your command to send those three to earth, I really advice to withdraw this decision sir!" The young man said in a loud voice.

Tana calmly put down his fork and knife "I don't see why I should withdraw my decision; right now they are the most capable of finding the girl and that low life who escaped" The young man was about to protest when Tana continued talking "in order to kill all that oppose me, I must capture them and right now the only strong enough to capture that man is them. The girl is just a plus if they manage to find her."

"Must I remind you sir that if they are in contact with certain memories it ca-" The man was cut short as Tana stood up from the table and started walking toward him.

With both hands in his back Tana stood next to him "Then you must hope that they don't come in contact with such memories, for the safety of you and your family. Now don't ever tell me what to do or shall I remind you what makes people fear me?"

The man clenched his hands turning them in to a fist "No sir. I understand, I'm sorry for doubting your orders."

Tana laughed, playfully hitting the man on the back "its fine! Come on don't look so gloomy, everything is going to go just fine. Next time we talk I hope is not to tell me what to do" he looked at the young cinyclonian one last time before leaving.

The man looked at Tana as he walked away. Tana was the most horrible cinyclonian he had met, yet for the safety of his own family he would have to stay on the good side of that man.

***After school***

"I'm home!" yelled Ichigo as she walked inside her house.

"Welcome home" Sakura smiled at her daughter from the sofa "How was school?"

Ichigo sighed "tiring, Moe wouldn't stop talking about this new guy in her class" she walked toward the kitchen to grab a cup of water "by the way where is Kitty?" Ichigo raised her eyebrow as she saw her mom waving at her to come closer. She smiled when she saw the small girl sleeping on her mother lap "I see" she giggled.

"She fell asleep while watching tv" Sakura looked at the time and gasped "Oh my. I better start cooking if I want the food to be done by the time your father gets here. Can you take Kitty upstairs so she can sleep more comfortable?"

Ichigo nodded, taking the girl in her arms. She felt Kitty nuzzling closer "mommy" murmured the little girl still asleep. Ichigo froze; did Kitty just call her mommy? "No that can't be she probably just dreaming about her mom" She remembered Kitty telling her that her mom wasn't with them and wondered if Kitty ever did met her mother. She was about to go upstairs when her mom called for her attention.

"By the way Ichigo, Aoyama-kun called he said to call him back."

"Okay, thanks mom I will" Ichigo made her way to her room. Placing Kitty softly on her bed, she smiled. Seeing the small girl sleep was something Ichigo would never get tired off. Moving away from the bed, Ichigo grabbed her phone and sat on her desk to call Masaya.

"Hello?" Masaya voice sounded like he had ran toward the phone.

"Hey" whispered Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Why are you whispering?"

"Sorry it's just Kitty is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up."

He chuckled "I see. Then I'll just cut to the chase. Do you want to go on a date today? We haven't really been able to see each other lately, so how about it?"

"I'd love to" Ichigo couldn't see Aoyama but she knew he was smiling.

"Okay, pick you up in two hours."

Ichigo sighed as she ended the call; she needed to start getting ready if she wanted to be done before Aoyama got there.

*****Two hours later*****

Ichigo checked herself one last time before her date with Aoyama. Now that her hair was longer, she didn't go for the usual pigtails, it was better to just let her hair down. The dress she had picked was a beautiful pink color; she looked like she was going to a fancy dinner. It made her feel that it was a little too much; it wasn't like she was going to a five star restaurant "maybe I should just change to something more casual" Ichigo was too caught up in her own thoughts to hear the door of her room open and close.

Kitty watched as Ichigo looked at herself in the mirror it seemed she didn't hear her walk in. The small girl ran up to Ichigo giving her a tight hug "Ichigo-nee! You look pretty" the girl giggled.

"Kitty you scared me" said Ichigo laughing. If she didn't have her powers under control she would have her cat ears by now. Feeling her head to double check that she had no cat ears, she looked to the small girl that was looking up to her. Kitty grinned up at her and somehow it seemed familiar to Ichigo, but she couldn't understand why.

Kitty tilted her head in confusion as to why Ichigo was staring at her so much "Ichigo-nee?"

Ichigo seemed to have snap out of whatever thought was running through her head "sorry, it just you look really pretty."

"Really?!" said Kitty with a smile on her face. She twirled around "grandma said I looked like you" Kitty had a white dress with red dots, and her hair was tied in pigtails with red ribbons; she really did look pretty.

"Grandma?" Ichigo though to herself, but pushed the weird feeling aside "You are so cute!" she grabbed Kitty in to a hug.

Kitty giggled hugging her back. Ichigo reaction kind of reminded her of her dad, she wondered if he was okay, if she was ever going to be able to see him. She always reminded herself of his promise; her papa was never one to break them.

Ichigo let go of the small girl as she heard her mom saying that Aoyama was waiting for them. She had forgotten to tell him that Kitty was coming with them and hoped that he won't be too disappointed in the idea.

Aoyama smiled as he saw Ichigo walking toward him "you look beautiful."

Ichigo blushed "thanks" they stared at each other in silence, it always shocked her how her heart didn't beat as fast as it use too, but she never let those feelings linger. Masaya was the guy everyone expected her to end with. Ichigo heard him clear his throat.

"This is for you" He extended his hand, giving Ichigo a rose, he then looked toward the small girl next to her "and you must be Kitty I heard a lot about you from Ichigo, of course this is for you" he extended a small teddy bear.

Kitty gave him a look of pure joy "thanks Onii-chan."

Ichigo smiled as she watched the interaction between Kitty and Masaya. She was definitely going to enjoy this date.

***Couple hours later at the park***

Masaya stared at Ichigo as she ate her ice cream. Kitty was playing in the playground at the moment so they were alone. He couldn't help but grinned when their eyes met.

"What?" asked Ichigo confuse as to why Masaya was grinning.

"Nothing, it just that I really love you" He chuckled when her face turned as red as a tomato.

Ichigo smiled shyly "do you really not mind that I brought Kitty along?" She knew that he didn't mind but it still bothered her, so she had to ask.

He sighed "I know you been worrying during the entire date if I did or not. I did want sometime alone with you, but I really had fun today and we could always go on another date, so don't worry about it" He grabbed her free hand "Today was fun" he smiled at her.

"Yeah it was" she smiled back. She looked back at the playground where Kitty was, but saw that the small girl was missing. She stood up in concern, letting go of Masaya's hand and walking toward the playground "Kitty" she called, but the girl was still nowhere to be seen. Her body started shaking in panic, when she felt to hands grip her shoulders.

"We will find her" said Masaya, gripping her shoulders.

***Not so far away from the playground***

Kitty looked behind her, as she heard someone call her name, but there was no one there. She had remembered this place. Her papa and uncles were always close from the castle, she always played at. Her papa was probably looking for her, so she had to stay in a place where she knew, he would find her. She just hoped Ichigo wasn't too mad at her, for leaving without telling her.

She looked around at the familiar trees, expecting one of her uncles or her papa to be there, but she didn't see anyone. She heard Ichigo's voice, making her turn around, to see a pink haired girl, with cat ears and tail. Kitty looked at the strange girl in confusion, she could have sworn, she heard Ichigo. She closed her eyes, frighten; when the girl started walking toward her, but then opened her eyes, when she felt the familiar warms of a hug.

"Kitty" she called to the small girl in front of her. She had been searching for the girl when, Ryou had inform her of alien activity and somehow, she knew Kitty was involve. She was angry, but relief that the girl was okay. She saw as the girl close her eyes in fear, when she started walking closer; she pulled the girl in to a hug and sighed "I was so worried, never scare me like that again."

When Kitty heard the pink haired girl talk, she instantly knew it was Ichigo; the fear she had a moment ago instantly dissipating. "I'm sorry, Ichigo-nee"

Ichigo stepped away, to look at the small girl "It's okay, but right now we need to leave."

"Princess?"

* * *

**Sorry for the super late update. Hope you like this chapter, please leave a review. Till next time :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Ichigo looked up, instantly hiding Kitty behind her. She glared at the young blue haired cinyclonian; his face was covered in bruises and small cuts, like if he just got out of a fight "Princess?" the young cinyclonian said again. Making Ichigo, snap out of her thoughts.

The young man gave her an unreadable expression, before taking a step forward toward them "don't move" you said in a threatening tone, the cinyclonian stopped, and held his hands up.

"I don't want to hurt anyone; I just want to talk to Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at him confuse, did he know her? Who was he? And why did he want to talk to her? Before she could start to ask any questions. She felt the small girl move from behind her and jump in to the young blue haired cinyclonian.

"Kei-nii!" yelled Kitty, running toward the young blue haired alien.

Ichigo could only stare as Kei, wrapped Kitty in his arms in to a tight hug. He looked relief from seeing the girl.

"Who is that?"

Ichigo turned around to see the other mews, followed by Aoyama. They all had a confuse expression on, their faces. She couldn't really answer the question since; she was just as confuse herself. Ichigo stared at Kitty as the girl made her way to her.

Kitty pulled on to Kei hand, as she made her way toward Ichigo and the others "Kei-nii, this are my friends."

The small girl presented each of them. While Kei, just smiled at her, but his smiled faltered when Kitty said Ichigos name. He stared at perplex by what Kitty had said "wait, your name is Ichigo?"

"Yes, do you know me? How did you know my name?" Ichigo questioned. She just stared at him, waiting for him to answer, but instead he just made a sword appear on his hand.

"You need to run now!" he yelled.

Instantly all the mews got in defensive positions, ready to attack him. But instead he turned his back to them "Relax, I'm not going to attack you guys, but please get the princess to safety."

In a moment everything fell in to place. Ichigo grabbed Kitty, and gave the small girl to Aoyama "take her to safety."

"What about you?" said Masaya worried.

"I need to find out was going on" Ichigo looked at the small girl, who had a worried expression. She gave her a small kiss on the forehead "I promise; I'll see you later." Ichigo smiled.

Kitty looked at Ichigo with sadness. Remembering her father's words; she never did see him again. She stared at the pink mew, from Masaya shoulder, as he got farther and farther away from Ichigo. Kitty really hoped, that unlike her farther; Ichigo would actually keep her promise.

* * *

Ichigo stared at Masaya and Kitty, till she couldn't see them anymore. She was about to question Kei, when said man, push her to the side. She groaned, but froze when she saw the familiar blade, stuck to the spot she was a second ago.

"Oops, I missed" the voice laughed "Kei, you are such a savior."

Ichigo's eyes grew wide, as she saw the familiar green hair. Just like last time, she felt the familiar lack of air in her lungs. She stared at the three aliens, floating in the air.

"Kei, I didn't know you had friends on earth. Gross" said Taruto.

"To be friends with lowly humans, disgusting. Tana is right about you; you are a traitor." Said Pai.

"Maybe instead of taking you back alive; we should just kill you, here and now." Said Kisshu. Appearing behind Kei, but the young blue haired alien, was quick enough to dodge "if I was you I would give up, is not like this disgusting humans can save you." Kisshu lunged himself toward Kei once more.

Ichigo and the others, were about to help Kei. When out of nowhere, a robot like chimera, started attacking them.

Kei managed to dodge every one of Kisshu attacks "snap out of it Kisshu, don't let Tana control you."

"His not controlling."

"But he is! His controlling all of you. You guys hated the thought of starting a war. Just think of our people and all that will die, if Tana succeeds with his plans." Kei managed to cut, Kisshu. Making him, jump away from him. Kei words seem to reach Taruto, whom amused expression seem to falter.

"If they die, it's because they are weak" said Pai.

Ichigo had been listening to everything. Something was definitely not right with the three aliens. She did her signature move on the robot chimera, defeating it. And was about to help Kei, when she felt electricity run through her body, making her fall on the floor. She heard screams, probably coming from her fellow mews.

"Did you guys really believe it was only us three and the chimera?" said Taruto laughing.

"Still I'm surprised they managed to defeat, my robot chimera" said Pai.

Ichigo saw Kei on his knees; Kisshu had managed to stab him once. He was about to attack Kei again, when another cinyclonian dress on some kind of robe, stopped him.

"Kisshu-sama, Pai-sama, we have managed to capture the girl."

Kisshu smirked; he grabbed Kei by his hair "you hear that Kei; your lovely princess is captured."

Ichigo tried to get up, when she heard what Kisshu said, but another shock through her body "K-K-Kitty." And then everything went black.


End file.
